bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Town
Guy Town is the seventh episode of the second season of Big Mouth. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 5, 2018. It was written by Joe Wengert and directed by Bob Suarez. Synopsis While helping Greg move into a seedy bachelor complex, the boys and their dads debate what women want -- and what it means to be a man. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jay Bilzerian *Matthew MacDell *Elliot Birch *Marty Glouberman *Greg Glaser *Guy Bilzerian *Tyler *Gina Alvarez *Sad Old Queen of Guy Town Minor Roles *Maurice *Lola Skumpy *Shame Wizard *Jessi Glaser *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Caleb *Ladybug *Taffiny *Leo Blart *Coach Steve *The Magnificent Gary *Duke Ellington (Cameo) *Penis Worms (Cameo) *Ellipses (Cameo) *Shannon Glaser (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Diane Birch (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jenna Bilzerian (Mentioned) *Rabbi Paul Blart (Mentioned) Songs *Guy Town *Lady Bass *Stonewall Musical Trivia *Nick gets a new hormone monster, an awkward, nerdy teenage monster known as Tyler. *Guy Bilzerian owns a male bachelor pad called Guy Town. *Guy is Greg Glaser's divorce court lawyer. *Andrew breaks the fourth wall to tell the audience that if they missed the fleshlight during the poker game in the Guy Town, they should rewind to see it again. *Elliot owns a fancy red kimono with white flowers on it. *Rabbi Paul Blart has an adult son named Leo, who owned a failed business that sold wigs to religious dogs. *Matthew grew up in Texas and used to get bullied online, always getting called "The Steer Queer". *Guy falls in the pool and his toupee falls off, revealing that he's bald. *Despite playing a major role in the episode, the name of the "sad old queen of Guy Town" is never revealed. Continuity *Lola stages a protest against Andrew for dumping her, shortly after making out with her, to the point where he jizzed his pants in "Drug Buddies". **Greg Glaser is still sad about getting kicked out of the house for exposing Jessi to edibles. *The Ladybug from "Everybody Bleeds" returns. *Coach Steve revives his character of "DJ Pendejo" from "I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah". Cultural References *Elliot has a belt of Rosie the Riveter. *In the song, "Guy Town", Duke Ellington caims to have seen more "shaft" than Isaac Hayes. This refers to the celebrity, Isaac Hayes, who played the role of the titular character from the movie, "Shaft". **This is followed by a group of guys singing, "Shut your mouth." in the same manner as the singers in the theme song of said movie. *The old queen compares Matthew to Billy Eichner. *Matthew refers to the queen as Martha Raye. *The queen calls Matthew "Peter Twinklage", which is a pun on Peter Dinklage. *Guy Town steals their electricity from the neighboring Chevron. *Andrew describes his dad as a "One-Star Yelp Review Come to Life". *Marty uncovers Greg's Phish album. *Leo falls asleep while listening to Fraiser. *Leo has a picture of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony in his room. *Coach Steve lies about having a basketball autographed by Julius Erving. He then reveals that he has an autographed Nurse Jackie T-Shirt, signed by Edie Falco, who wrote to Coach Steve, "I wasn't in Goodfellas", implying that Coach Steve must have gotten the movie The Goodfellas with the TV series, The Sopranos, wherein she played the role of Carmela Soprano. *The queen orders a pizza from Little Caesar's. *The queen's play begins at the Stonewall Riots. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes